Secret
by order.golden.beak
Summary: Kataang. She had a secret. And someone was going to find out what it was.


**So, I first made this a oneshot. But it could be a short multi-chaptered if you guys like it. So, enjoy! And please drop me a line! Thanks!**

_Secret_

"Hey Katara. Are you doing anything later today?"

"Sorry Toph. I'm busy."

"Oh, um… how about tomorrow?"

"I don't think that will work either."

Toph cocked an eyebrow and leaned back into the lockers.

"And the next day?"

"Definitely can't do it then," Katara replied, biting her lip.

"Really now?" Toph growled. "Even if I told you that Suki, Snoozles, Zuko, and I were going to the beach." She knew the beach was Katara's weakness. "You know, your _favorite _beach with the lighthouse?"

"Sorry Toph, I can't," she didn't even seem tempted.

Toph's mouth dropped. "What?"

"I already have plans," she shut her locker. "Bye Toph! Have fun at the beach." Toph looked at her she walked down the hall.

Needless to say, the pale girl was paler than usual. The beach! Her favorite beach! How could she possibly say no to that? Swimming had ended last week. She wasn't doing any spring plays. It was testing week. Which meant no homework and no studying.

What could Katara possibly be doing? What was so important that the beach was forgotten?

"I need to talk to Sokka about this," Toph grumbled. She picked up her backpack and began walking towards the east hall. When she saw the person she was looking for, she stalked over to him and slammed his locker shut.

"Toph!" he whined. "I was still getting my jerky out. And you almost killed my finger."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. What's wrong with her sister?"

"What's _not _wrong with my sister?" he shrugged. "What do mean?"

"I asked if she was busy today. She is. Tomorrow- still busy. The day after- still busy! There's nothing she can do for school or swimming or anything!"

It was Sokka's turn to role his eyes. "I know I'm no genius, but-"

"That's for sure."

"Hey!" Sokka scowled. "Anyways… why don't you just ask Katara what she's doing?"

Toph looked as if she was thinking it over. "Hm, good idea Snoozles. Who knew?" And she once again began walking down the halls.

After five minutes of searching, and no Katara, Toph was growing impatient.

"Hey Zuko!" She had spotted her friend talking to other guys.

He turned around to face her. "Yeah?"

"Have you seen Sugar Queen?"

"She was walking towards the parking lot with Aang about ten minutes ago."

"Thanks."

So there Toph was. Walking the halls.

Again.

Just to find Katara.

In the parking lot of all places. Probably getting a ride home from Aang. Ever since he had turned sixteen last month and finally gotten his license, he could always be found near the parking lot.

And Katara was never far behind.

When Toph had finally reached the parking lot, she saw a black Nissan driving off.

"Bye Toph!" a young man called.

Oh, she would get him.

0.o

When Toph was annoyed, everyone in the school would know.

"Toph?"

"What do you want?" she snapped. She turned around to see Katara standing behind her.

"Katara!" she shouted.

"Zuko told me you were looking for me yesterday," she stated.

_She seems awfully happy, _Toph thought.

"Yeah, what are you doing all this week after school?" she asked. You never turn down the beach!"

"Oh, um," Katara stuttered. "I was just… reading a really good book! Yeah… that's it!"

"What book?"

"Oh, it's uh, it's called uh," her eyes shifted. "The… Dancing Dragon."

Now, Toph was no idiot. And she knew Katara was lying through her lip gloss. But, Toph thought it best if she didn't press forward on this issue.

At least, not now.

"Right. Well, I better go to class. I'll see you later," Toph faked a smile.

"Okay, bye Toph!"

And she walked away.

_Wait, Katara never wears lip gloss!_

Toph growled and went to class. She sat down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey Toph."

"Okay Sokka, I know something's up," she began instantly. "Katara is busy all this week, even though she shouldn't have anything to do. She lied to me about reading a book called 'The Dancing Dragons'. And she's wearing lip gloss!"

Sokka began to stroke his imaginary beard. "Well, that is weird."

Toph slapped his arm away from his chin. "Stop grooming your nonexistent facial hair!"

"Force of habit," he stated nonchalantly.

"So what are we going to do about Sugar Queen?"

"Maybe we could attach secret cameras in her backpack, locker, and on the top of her forehead."

"You've been hitting the cactus juice again?"

"Your right, that won't work. I guess you could spy on her."

"Me?" she questioned. "Aren't you going to help me?"

"Are you kidding? I have better things to do than stalking my sister," he smirked. "Besides, it's kind of creepy."

0.o

"Zuko! Zuko!" She ran down the halls.

"What is it Toph?"

"I need a ride. Come on!"

"Wait, why?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later. Just get in your car!" she commanded.

He shrugged and they ran to the parking lot. Once he had started the engine, Toph searched the surrounding area until she found the black Nissan.

"Follow that car!"

Zuko, still completely confused, trailed the Nissan out of the school's parking lot.

"And we're doing this why?" he asked her.

"Katara's been acting weird lately. I want to know what's up."

"So you're tracking her every move?"

She shrugged. "Guess so."

"Right… well, Aang and Katara just pulled into her driveway. Want me to stop a block down?"

"Sure. Just hurry."

The two hopped out of the parked vehicle and stealthily crept over to Katara's home.

"I think they went into the backyard," Zuko whispered.

"Let's go."

They crawled to the bushes and hid in them as they continued towards the back of the house.

"Stay down. I'll look," Zuko directed and peered up from a hole in the bushes.

"Holy- !" he felt a hand cover his mouth.

"What is it?" Toph whispered.

"See for yourself!"

Toph placed her eye in the clearing of leaves. Her eyes widened.

"We're have to tell everyone eventually, Katara," Aang whispered hoarsely.

She kissed him roughly. "I know," she mumbled against her lips.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She moved her arms so that her fingers tangled through his hair. Their lips met in a heated kiss.

"Augh!" Toph pulled her face away from the bush. "My virgin eyes!"

"Let's get out of here."

"Geez, who knew Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen had the hots for each other!" Toph exclaimed. "Now I know what's up with Katara… but I kind of wish I didn't!"

0.o

**So, yeah. Hope you liked it. If you want me to continue, leave me a review. Thanks. Over and out.**


End file.
